


Querido Cupido

by Casandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandra/pseuds/Casandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está harto de que todos tengan a alguien especial para ese día, así que se propone cambiar eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Querido Cupido

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal: Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

_Estimado Cupido,  
  
Este año se olvidó otra vez de mí. No que quiera que una flecha puntiaguda me dé en mi duro y respingo trasero monumento del mundo mágicos, pero si usted es capaz de encontrarle pareja a ese pobretón de Weasley ¿por qué a mí no?  
  
Creí haber estipulado con suficiente nitidez cuál era mi ideal de hombre: guapo, atractivo, influyente, obediente, inteligente, con buen gusto, con carácter, poderoso, no squibs, no muggle, no idiota, no obeso, musculoso pero sin caer en el exceso, con un pelo casi tan espectacular como el mío, con dinero, sangre pura, y ante todo, no Harry Potter. ¿Tan difícil es o soy la única persona en el mundo que cumple esos requisitos?  
  
Si es capaz de encontrarme un pareja que cumpla con lo ya mencionado, le prometo aconsejarle en cuanto a sus rizos dorados pasados de moda y ese traje-pañal que tanto le gusta, pero que permítame decirle, nunca estuvo de moda._

 

Draco miró la carta y la revisó por enésima vez antes de doblarla y atarla a la pata de la lechuza. Esperaba que esta vez su carta no fuera devuelta sin más (como las primeras). Le dio las instrucciones pertinentes a la lechuza, que entregara la carta al hortera de Cupido y que no volviera sin una respuesta. Esperaba que esta lechuza sí volviera, las anteriores jamás lo hicieron.  
  
Nunca lo reconocería, pero aquella historia muggle en la que un hortera rubio te encontraba tu otra mitad, siempre le fascinó. Aunque él, siendo coherente consigo mismo, sabía que Cupido jamás podría ser un muggle, sino un mago escapado de San Mungo con un don especial. Al fin y al cabo los locos, los niños, y Harry Potter, siempre decían la verdad. Y si esa verdad le podía reportar un buen desayuno en la cama, una buena noche de sexo y alguien con quien hablar de las injusticias de la vida, ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar de lo injusto que era que tuviera que soportar que siempre atendieran a Harry Potter antes que a él, que Harry Potter tuviera el mejor culo según la revista corazón de bruja y no él, o por qué Harry Potter seguía llevando esas gafas horrorosas.  
  
Definitivamente necesitaba a su media naranja ya. O en su defecto un nuevo Lord más Oscuro que el anterior que matara a Harry Potter.

 

*

 

No tardó en oír el ruido de la chimenea e hizo un gesto de resignación. Pronto tuvo unas manos abrazándolo por detrás, unos labios sobre su mejilla y un cálido aliento que le susurraba palabras de amor. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, deshacerse entre aquellas tentativas caricias y esos labios que reclamaron los suyos en un leve beso.  
  
Creyó ver, a través del cristal de la ventana, un hortera rubio riéndose. Como si el destino se riera de él.  
  
—¿Me esperabas? —fue la ronca voz de aquel moreno odioso.  
  
—No —replicó. Su tono de voz en aquel tono condescendiente que tan natural le salía. Sus ojos levemente cerrados.  
  
—Mentiroso —Harry rió. Malfoy nunca lo reconocería, nunca admitiría que lo echaba de menos, y esa lucha del día a día, esa conquista interminable, era lo que lo hacía levantarse cada día con una sonrisa en los labios, un desayuno en la cama para su rubio y una pláticas interminables sobre lo injusta que era la vida.  
  
Draco no respondió a ese cuestionamiento de sus palabras. Lo que pensara ese idiota de Potter era su problema. Harry se pegó más contra él por detrás, mientras le daba una rosa roja y repartía miles de besos por su cuello.  
  
De pronto sintió algo puntiagudo contra su trasero.  
  
Las flechas del amor otra vez habían errado.

  



End file.
